Expect a Miracle
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [KingRaul] Raul is forced by his sister to go to Tyson’s birthday party. While there he meets a handsome stranger.


Title: Expect a miracle  
Summary: Raul is forced by his sister to go to Tyson's birthday party. While there he meets a handsome stranger.  
Pairings: King/Raul  
Warnings: Yaoi  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

* * *

The wind was howling as the rain continues to fall. The air was freezing cold, cold enough to take your breath away. In all, it was a good day to stay locked up inside, curl up on the couch and watch a good movie.

And that's exactly what Raul wishes to do, but he has promised his friend, Tyson that he'd go to his birthday party.

He picks up the phone next to the lounge, intent on calling Tyson and telling him that he couldn't make it. But when he answered he sounded so excited.

"Oh, man I can't wait," Tyson beams. "It's going to be so great seeing everyone again, isn't Raul?"

"Yeah, of course," Raul replies with fake enthusiasm. "I was just wondering if we should bring anything?"

There was nothing to bring, only a great big birthday present of course. Getting off the phone, Raul felt slightly guilty, but still lacking any desire in going out. He groans and heaves himself out of his nice comfy chair and begrudgingly walks towards his bedroom.

"Why aren't you ready yet?" Julia asks, her hands on her hips in a disapproving manner.

"It's too miserable outside," he whines.

"Oh, no you don't," Julia said, waving her finger in front of her brother's face. "You're not going to stay here. You are going to march into that room and get changed, make yourself look nice. Go on, shoo, you never know who you might meet. Tyson says he has invited some teams we haven't met yet."

After much groaning and whining, Raul struggles into his clothes and outside into the Taxi that his sister had called for. They weren't going to walk in this weather, that's for sure. Even so, it didn't lighten Raul's mood at all.

"Straighten up," Julia hissed as they walked over to the Dojo door, knocking on it. Raul inwardly scowl but didn't show it. His sister can be, well, unnerving at times, one could say. He straighten up and tried to put on a smile.

A moment later the door opens to reveal not Tyson but Kai. "Tyson is far too busy at the moment," Kai said, sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Let me guess," Julia said, flicking a strand of hair over her shoulder. "He's too busy drooling over the incredibly large birthday cake."

"Got it in one," Kai says as he gently closes the door behind them as they walk inside. "He invites all these people, but hardly spends any time with them, only after the cake has been demolished," he complaines, causing Julia to snigger.

Raul tilts his head to the side at the two, thinking they'd probably make a good couple. They're both sarcastic, in command all the time, but Kai is seeing someone else. Shame.

"Hey," Miguel greets them as he came over. "I didn't hear the door," he said as he wraps an arm around Kai's waist.

"Neither did Tyson," Julia said, glaring disapprovingly at the dark blue hair teen as he gaze mesmerized at the large birthday cake. A short redhead was seen standing next to him, wearing the same expression. "Is everyone here?"

"Not yet," Miguel replies. "Oh, Matilda wanted at have a word with you."

"Oh, where is she?"

"Over there," Miguel points to the corner of the room.

Julia nods her thanks and strolls towards the group, confidence abundant on each step. Miguel shakes his head and turns his attention to Raul.

"You look tired," he comments with a small frown.

"Um, well." Raul stutters, a blush on his cheeks.

"The weather," Kai mutters after a moment. "Days like today can make the most hyperactive of individuals feel tired," he explains when he received inquisitive looks.

"Yeah," Raul mutters. "I guess so."

"Oh, don't worry," Miguel said. "Once you start to mingle, you'll forget about the weather."

"There's the door again," Kai mutters, stepping out of Miguel's arms. "Hopefully it's the Majestics. Why don't you introduce Raul to the others," he said, patting Miguel's arm softly.

"Sure," Miguel nods, kissing his cheek. He watches as Kai walks away and turns his attention back to Raul. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Raul pouts.

First he is introduced to the saint shields, which reminds him so much of the White Tigers. Next came Team Physick, and none of them seems to be blessed with the gift of foresight. Next is some kid called Zeo, he has long aqua green hair and matching eyes, he cheerfully greeted him which caused him to faintly think of Max on a sugar high. Last but not least came another pair of blading siblings. King and Queen.

Queen merely nods her greetings while King gazes at him with his piercing amethyst eyes. Raul suddenly felt his cheeks heat up as King continues to gaze at him with his hawk like eyes. He watch in silence as he and Miguel exchange a few words, but didn't hear a thing they said.

"Guys!" Came Michael's voice, successfully breaking his trance of silence. "Everyone is here, which mean Tyson is about to devour the cake and then he'll start to mingle."

Miguel shakes his head and smiles at the American. "Rick is a bad influence on you."

Michael grins ear to ear. "Yeah, I know, isn't he?"

Miguel laughs. And true to his word, Tyson manages to devour the cake in no time flat and it was only then did he realize that everyone had arrived. Hilary mutters something dark under her breath to Mariah who gave a cat like smirk in reply. Tyson quickly did his rounds, greeting everyone and it was then that the party really started.

Despite his mood, Raul actually found himself having a good time. He even managed to hold a conversation with King without stuttering. It was then he started to wonder if the punch has been spiked. He sends a weary glance over to the Russian team. His eyes fell on Bryan who in turn smirks and playfully stuck his tongue out.

Sniggering to himself, Raul had found his suspicions are confirmed.

It was half way through the night when Ray suddenly mutters something about forgetting to get the napkins from the kitchen.

"I'll get them," Raul offers and wanders into the kitchen.

He steps into the empty kitchen, unaware that someone had followed him. He grabs the napkins and turns around, only to crash into someone.

"I'm sorry," He apologizes, but blushes profusely when he looks up to see who he had crashed into.

"Now why would you be in here all by yourself?" King asks, a small smile on his lips.

"I… I was just getting this," Raul stutters, lifting up the napkins in his hands. "Ray was going to get them but I-"

"You're very sweet, aren't you?"

Raul's blush increases dramatically. He was unaware how close they were to each other until King's mouth came down to claim his in an incredibly tender kiss. Immediately his eyes slid shut, plunging him into darkness, lost in the feeling, in the sensation of King's lips moving over his.

It was a soft kiss of exploration and Raul was acutely aware of the passion that lurks beneath the gentle caresses. The kiss was broken however when they heard a voice yelling for a slow dance.

Gasping slightly, Raul gazes up into King's face but mostly into his eyes. He felt himself slowly starting to slip into those eyes and had to shake his head to break the spell.

"Well?" King asks quietly, lending out his hand towards him.

Raul found himself smiling shyly and slips his hand into King's, totally forgetting about the napkins. Hand-in-hand they walk out of the kitchen and back into the party. Sure enough there was a slow song, but only a few couples were dancing, most of the crew were either passed out on the floor, or very close to it.

"What happened?" King asks, mostly to himself.

Suddenly Bryan came running past. "A few weaklings couldn't handle their alcohol," he tells before running out of the room. A split second later Garland appears, looking ragged..

"Where did he go?" He asks the two.

"Outside," King replies. Garland gave a sharp nod and heads outside.

"Get back here, Bryan!" He yells, his voice filled with anger.

"You're going to have to catch me first!" Bryan laughs.

King rolls his eyes and shakes his head as Raul chuckles softly to himself. Tugging at his hand King lead Raul out onto the momentary dubbed dance floor. He felt embarrassed as he receives a few knowing smiles and nods from the other couples. He snuggles into King's chest as he wraps his arms around his body.

Raul made a mental note to thank his sister after. She was right and he was so glad that she forced him into going to this party. If she hadn't pushed him into going, he would never have meet King.

* * *

My first attempt at King/Raul. Kinda pleased how this story came out and hopefully I'll do more King/Raul stories. There's simply isn't enough King stories out there. I had a suddenly urge to do this pairing, not sure why, but I don't really mind. They're a cute couple.

Please review.


End file.
